


Coming Late

by Sigery97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Basically just some porn, Blowjobs, M/M, New universe?, Slight Bondage, post!sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/Sigery97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is late coming home, and Karkat's not too happy with him. Thus leading to a very satisfying 'punishment' including some blowjobs, bondage, and bee panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourgeoisCest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourgeoisCest/gifts).



Karkat was a bit more than annoyed at this point. Sollux was late, again. After beating Lord English, the living trolls and humans created a new universe. The alpha-timeline trolls were revived to occupy this new world. Karkat had ended up pairing up with his flush crush Sollux, who returned his feelings. Sollux, along with his ancestor, the Psiioniic were working with the Zahhaks and Dirk Strider to create technology for their new civilization, so Karkat had a lot of time on his hands.

Karkat had spend his morning with Slick, sparring with him for a while before he escaped to the Egberts. He had originally meant to hang out with John, but the sweet smell of cake distracted him from the video games and he ended up spending a majority of the afternoon in the Egbert kitchen with Mr. Egbert and his delicious cakes. He even ended up making Sollux a cake, with the human father’s help. But now Karkat was at home, mad that Sollux was so late. He would have stayed at the Egbert’s for dinner if he had known it would be this late.

When Sollux finally got home, the yellowblood ended up on the floor and Karkat on his stomach, yelling at him for being late and not sending him a message. After a short bit, Sollux calmed his pudgy matesprit, giving him little kisses all over his face in apology. Then the yellowblood scooped Karkat up, carrying him down the hall towards their block.

Karkat was sat down on the human styled bed, Sollux plopping next to him. They shared passionate kisses after being apart all day, the yellowblood’s thin fingers working on the tight knots of Karkat’s shoulders. They just kissed and massaged at each other’s aches for a while before Sollux found his hands above his head in a very nice kiss. By the time the kiss was over, Sollux came to realize why Karkat had shifted them so.

Karkat smirked at him, moving back a bit, leaving Sollux tied to the metal bedframe. However even with his wrists tied, the yellowblood did still possess his psionics to tickle electricity over Karkat’s skin. So that is what he did, running the bright lights over Karkat’s slightly rounded stomach and his sensitive thighs. Karkat squeaked at the treatment before scowling. He quickly tugged at Sollux’s pants, removing them to reveal the honey colored bulges. With the psionics still buzzing over his skin, Karkat set to licking at the squirming bulges, taking one into his mouth with ease while the other wriggled against his cheek in wanton. Sollux groaned at the warm feeling encasing his bulge, psionics flickering a bit but keeping mostly steady.

Karkat continued to alternate between licking both and sucking each other separately, leaving Sollux to struggle with his psionics to remove Karkat’s pants. When he finally got the pants off, he was surprised to see red stained bee panties he had gotten Karkat as a joke wriggling day present. They looked excellent on Karkat in Sollux’s honest opinion, but at the moment he wanted them off. 

It was desperately hard not to tear them. But watching the red drip onto the sheets through the thin fabric and down the mutant's thighs, it was a wonder how he didn't. Down finally, he pulled Karkat's hindquarters a bit closer, causing the mutant to squeak and cough slightly as his yellow bulges were pushed further into his mouth. Sollux blinked before snickering in amusement. "Two excited to wait?" he asked. The tip of Karkat's bulge had managed to find his own nook, only just pushed through the tight folds. It was practically tying itself into a knot all the while. Karkat pulled back a bit to keep from choking on the bulges as his sensitive nook causing little moans to bring pleased noises to the quiet block. His tongue worked against the honey colored bulges as his own bulge tried to get deeper inside him.

Sollux grinned a snaggletooth grin. "Nice view from here," he commented, as red and blue wisps suddenly pushed Karkat's bulge into his nook a few more inches.

Karkat whimpered a bit, pulling his head back even more to breathe properly with his eager sounds. “Stop that!” the mutant huffed, though his loud groans didn’t make it sound like he really wanted it to stop.

“Nah,” he snickered, and pushed again, this time wisps joining it. Karkat bucked down with a loud moan, trying to twist himself into a position to let it slide in further.

“KK, you don’t have any bulge left to go in.” Sollux hummed, but pushed his wisps in deeper. “Is your mouth satisfied yet?”

“S-shut u-up,” Karkat panted, rubbing himself against the bed a bit at the pleasure deep in his nook. It felt so good and got so deep in him. Karkat had planned on half torturing Sollux for staying out so late without a single word, but he didn’t think he would be able to hold out much longer before he needed something deeper inside. Sollux shifted, lifting his hips. “Well if you’re not gonna take them, use your mouth on both.” Karkat refused, turning his face away from the yellowblood’s offered bulges. He rolled himself over onto his back, spreading his legs to show his nook folds stretched out by his bulge.

“Oh come on,” Sollux scowled. Karkat openly moaned as his bulge shifted around inside him and rubbing on the folds. “Dont you think my bulges would feel better?” Sollux pouted.

“N-no,” Karkat growled. “And your bulges don’t deserve any of my nook after you come home late, they can squirm and s-suffer!”

“Well you’re only punishing yourself at this point hmm?” Sollux chuckled, thickening his wisps all the while using a few to stroke his own bulges.

Karkat whined, squirming at the soft buzzing of the electricity like wisps over his skin and inside his nook. A moment later, his bulge was sliding out of his nook and he was crawling closer to his matesprit again.

“Oh?” Sollux chuckled. “Changed your mind there?”

“Shut up,” Karkat growled. He began to kiss around Sollux’s mouth, without kissing his actual mouth as one hand gathered up the two bulges to keep them from squirming against his thighs. The yellowblood grunted. “Well?”

Karkat huffed. “I’m trying to be romantic and take it slow, shush!” he growled.

“I think romance is the last thing on both of our minds, KK.” Sollux said, bucking his hips up. Karkat groaned, bucking back down. Then he grinded down against him briefly before shifting them to rest against his stretched folds. Quickly they started to twist themselves into knots, pressing against his opening but not pushing inside. Karkat growled, trying to force them to push into him deep, but the knots made it a bit difficult.

Above him Sollux snickered. This led to a growl from Karkat who smacked the yellowblood’s head and tried again to force his hips back against the knotted bulges. Rolling his eyes Sollux let his bulges unknot, and from the force already against them, they slipped deep inside. Karkat groaned at the sudden fullness, pushing his hips down till they met Sollux’s. His arms slid around his matesprit’s neck, nuzzling the base of it. Sollux moaned softly, pushing up against him. “I’d appreciate my arms being released,”

“No.” Karkat refused as he slowly began to lift his hips to let the bulge slide out a bit before dropping his weight back down, refilling himself. The yellowblood started to purr. “Why not? You like my hands on you.” Karkat huffed. “You don’t get to touch me right now, it’s called a punishment.”

“You do realize what you’ll get for it later hmmm?”

“Nothing, you never go through with your little threats,” Karkat replied.

Sollux rolled his eyes. “I will, KK.”

His threat was ignored as Karkat continued to bounce up and down the two bulges. His pace got quicker and quicker and he began to kiss at Sollux’s face once more, hungrily. Humming again Sollux opened his mouth to him, somehow grinning at the same time. Their tongues twirled together as the pace got more rapid and less controlled. Red and blue wisps gathered at Karkat’s hips, pushing him down hard against the other’s bulges as Sollux started to grind up into him. The redblood tried to pull his hips back up, moaning at the pressure growing inside him.

“Ready?” Sollux grunted, holding him down even harder.

Karkat whined and nodded.

“Heh.” the yellowblood nipped at his lips, pressing hard into him as his bulges thrashed. Karkat shivered, groaning loudly for him.

“How about you come for me?” Sollux purred.

“No... not yet,” Karkat refused, despite feeling it creeping up on him.

“Not something for you to control dearest,” he cooed. Karkat whined, grinding against the base of the golden bulges, groaning loudly. Something coiled tight in his stomach popped, unscrewing and a loud cry falling from his lips. His nook convulsed as his bulge gave a few squirms to keep him at bay. But it was already in progress, shooting all over his sweater and Sollux’s stomach. He felt some material leaking out of his nook walls, though trapped inside by the bulges. Gasping Sollux tipped over the edge, hot genetic material filling Karkat’s insides.

Karkat squeaked loudly before hitting him. “Hey! You don’t just fucking come in people,” he hissed, a cute scowlish pout crossing his face.

“Ow!” he winced. “What was that for!!”

“For filling my nook up with your material!” Karkat whined. “It feels disgusting!”

“Oh you know you love it,” Sollux started, “Plus you look cute all swollen with me.”

“... You know what, for that comment, you can just stay here while I go clean myself up!” Karkat huffed, starting to squirm away from him.

“Oh now wait a minute!”

“No,” Karkat slid away from him, arms crossed and starting to walk towards the door, collecting his red underwear as he stalked away.

“You’re trailing yellow,” Sollux called after him.

“Fuck you!” Karkat yelled back.

“You just did that though!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It was a lot of fun to write :) I tried to add as many of the things of the list as I could


End file.
